Computer processor technology is rapidly advancing, resulting in continually increasing processor performance. The performance of such processors, however, is sometimes hindered by other bottlenecks in the computer. For example, the speed of data transfer from hard disk drives into random access memory (RAM) is a bottleneck in computer performance. One way to reduce the impact of bottlenecks in the computer is to store more data in RAM. However, the cost of RAM remains high enough that it is typically cost prohibitive to use very large amounts of RAM in computers.